clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 4
__TOC__ RE:Talk page deletion Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Bait items Hi Spydar, I've noticed you added the template to several unreleased items' articles. Did you make sure to check whether obtaining those items results a ban? I just wanted to make sure, because it's also possible that using cheating programs might cause the ban and not the item itself. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Move Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice, i made sure to move the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Bait items Hi Spydar, I wanted to know it as some bait items have a "bait" name, while other unreleased items don't have it at all. I'll just contact CP support to see if they can give an answer for that. Anyway, thank you for your time :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think he's using a CPPS for that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Minor edit problems Hi, I just wanted to let you know you when you do a smaller edit can you please, please (please!) Mark it with the minor edit button. This button is just above edit summary and makes it helpful when viewing pages. It is also against the policy if you don't do it, just to let you know. Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Minor edit problems Hi, I'm sorry, tons of users have troubles with minor edits (as you can see by the title) I didn't know you couldn't do them. I'll make people aware of this problem of yours as you're a good editor who makes a lot of edits, people might ask. Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE Hi, Yep, I know. Don't worry, I'll tell him once I see him again (using that) I even have a blog (the sadness building up inside of me ...) about this trouble. But he's probably forgot about it. Haha, don't worry: together we can stop worthless edits! P.S. You're welcome! Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mods Hi Spydar, thanks for your message. I have reverted the message by that user (I can't remember they're name :P)as it sounded quite rude. As for the mods, Toaster sounds real, as for the other (I can't remember again lol) it doesn't sound real. I noticed you also asked Penguin-Pal. Lets see what he says. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created the templates for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Not Vandalism I am not doing vandalism!!! The two moderators are confirmed real mods at this address If you look at the @happy77 videos (not @clubpenguin) you will see that the two mods are CONFIRMED real moderators. See for yourself!. -- Pro-Bot Penguino RE:Mods Hi Spydar, Who are Yoda Ads Toaster? If they have never posted a tweet/ blog post/ sneak peek, or even participated in a video, i'm afraid they don't deserve a place there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Not Vandalism Oh, Now I get it. Okay. Can I at least put Toaster on there because I saw her in a TV commercial in November 2012. She is extremely likely to have stayed employed since she is (or possibly was) the head of one of the parts of Club Penguin (revealed in Youtube video "Behind the Scenes of Club Penguin" by @Happy77) RE:RE:Mods Hi again Spydar, I was sure I never heard of those moderaters before, So I think you made the right choice. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh okay. Now I get it. Could I at least put Toaster on? I saw her in a commercial in November 2012. She is extremely likely to have stayed because she is (or possibly was) the owner of one of the parts of Club Penguin it was drawing or something like that, this was revealed in the video on Youtube "Behind the Scences of Club Penguin" by @happy77. Yes, I would agree Yoda Ads possibly left since I haven't seen him in videos since 2011. Thanks for telling me why it was wrong. I am happy to help edit the wiki and make it always better! Pro-Bot Penguino (talk) 16:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) 1,000 Edits! Hi Spydar, I've 1,000 edits on this wiki!!!! :D --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: 1,000 Edits! Hi Spydar, thanks! Yes I do know, as Penguin-Pal said it when I was promoted :D --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ? So are you saying I can do Toaster? Or not? Pro-Bot Penguino (talk) 16:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Rename Hi Spydar, I moved the page, though usually if there is no page with shared title, it's not required to rename a disambiguation page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The page currently has the constructions template. I'm not sure if anyone is really editing it at the moment, but if there will be no activity in in the next few minutes, i'll rename it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Moving a page Hi Spydar, I noticed your message on P-Ps talk page. I don't think anonymous users can move pages sorry. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:How to move? Hi Spydar, To move a page, click the little down arrow on the right side of the "Edit" button in an article. Then a menu will be revealed, that contains links to the history of the page, and also have a "Move" button. Press it, or do it via . You can learn more about renaming here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's possible to change premission for that, but if there is a page that you want to rename, you can contact me or another user. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Editor and Question You are a good editor :D BTW, how did you change your avatar as an anon? I have been dumped in the sea! 09:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : Why haven't you created an account? :P I have been dumped in the sea! 09:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) LOL! Hi Spydar, You're message for the 4th Anniversary Hat was funny! It was a little over reaction... Anyways thanks --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I've removed the message as its kinda an overreaction. I've told people not to add it until October --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, Here are your categories: *Category:Friends of Spydar007 *Category:Met Spydar007 *Category:Found Spydar007's Secret Page Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Deletion Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice. The page is now deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Snow Beta Hat Hi Spydar, I'll keep an eye on the article, and if needed, i'll also mention it in the forum. P.S. enjoy your holiday! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pink Cape page Hi Spydar, First of all, Shurow has posted a blog about this. I've also made a history table that appears in the edit mode automatically to make coding easier, but i'll ask in Wikia's forum if there is any method of importing live scripts to page, in case you'd like to use it (or any other script as well). Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Girish2002's userpage Hi Spydar, Thank you for this information- i'll lock Girish2002's userpage for now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Keep Calm and Play Club Penguin.png. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin List Hi Spydar. I've updated the admin list. Thanks for telling me! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC)' But how Hi, i received your message however how can I mark the 'minor edit' button when im editing the gallery. User:Fottymaddy RE:Minor Edits Article Hi Spydar, I think that the page that you're looking for is . Edits can be marked as minor when editing a section too, and also when adding a new section. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template Unlock Hi Spydar, Template:Stub is now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple things Hi Spydar, I deleted those pages and removed the category from pages that used it, though there is no reason to delete Grey Puffle's blog. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hi Spydar, its been a while since we've talked so I'd like to welcome you back to the wiki! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:01, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Unlock Hi Spydar, Editing of List of known Moderators is now enabled. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Operation: Blackout 2013 Hi Spydar, Admins can prevent page creation, so i locked the page so now only admins can recreate it. Thank you for the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pranks Hi Spydar, Here are the templates that you requested: *Template:BanPrank *Template:BlockPrank Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spin Animation Request Hey, Spydar007. Here is the link to the GIF you requested. I hope you like it. :) -- 21:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Hi Spydar, I was wondering would you like me to create the page you asked P-P to create since he might not be on until later? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Page Creation Done! Heres your template: Template:DisablePrank enjoy! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Pranks Hi again Spydar, I've noticed you've made some prank templates about being blocked, banned from chat etc. They sound cool. Could you tell me where and how you use them? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Pranks Done! Take a look at my userpage... --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I know they're actually used :p --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Snowy Bomber Hi Spydar, I contacted Dororo to know if he is 100% sure about Snowy. Thanks for the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU... ...for helping me make this! I have plenty more edited funny screenshots of "Apj vs. P-P" :P I have been dumped in the sea! 13:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, Template:Real Life already exists. Do you talk about a different title? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :All right, i created an empty page for that. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, This page has been previously deleted. If the article is about a penguin from a sneak peek of Operation: Blackout, do you want me to restore the previous revisions of the page as well? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, ok. I created the page and added the constructions template :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gigglebunnie on the List of Beta Testers Done. Thansk for the information, Spydar. P.S. Template:Characters is now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well done! Hi Spydar, I checked your contributions, and noticed that you've passed your 1500th edit. Well done! And once again, thank you for your great work :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, Here are your templates: *Template:Iplinks *Template:simpleuserlinks *Template:simpleiplinks Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here are your images: *Gigglebunnie Beta Player Card.png *Gigglebunnie Beta Sprite.png *Gigglebunnie Green Viking.png *Gigglebunnie on the Buddy List.png *Gigglebunnie in-game 14-04-2013.png *Gigglebunnie stamp book.png Please note that it was is possible to use a slash in file names, so i used a hyphen instead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:Wiki problems Hi Spydar, I've already ran my bot for this task. In case you find a page that it skipped for some reason, you can remove it, of course. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Main Namespace Categories Hi Spydar, The way for doing it was to use: |Main|[[Category:Example]]}} But because a recent update, use instead: ||[[Category:Example]]}} Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi I was wondering, why is your IP Address part of your username? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 15:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Hi So you are really an anonymous user? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, Those talk pages were locked to prevent bugging, as some users asked them to go on CP and staff. May i ask why you want those talk pages to be unprotected? Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Using Twitter, if you or one of your friends have an account, would be a quicker way for contacing them, but it's better to keep their talk pages in the wiki protected to prevent a stram of questions and requests about CP, if you understand. Sorry for the inconvenience. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Why dont you have an edit count Hi spyder, im just wondering! Why dont you have an edit count showing how much edits you have! Im just curious as you edit alot.... Fottymaddy RE:URGENT - BLOCK!!!!! Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message, i blocked this guy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't seem like made problematic edits after you contacted him/ her, so i didn't block him/ her for now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hamustar Hi Spydar, I don't know this person, but apparently she's a CP employee that also visits Miniclip's CP forum. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple Things Hi Spydar, I've unprotected Template:Rare, created the files that you requested and created the listed pages with the construvtions template, but for stub sections, there is already . Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Secret Page I found it! :) Nice template --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Creating Pages Hi Spydar,I've created the pages. Also thanks for congratultating me about your secret page (I understand the message :)) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Policy Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice- i made sure to rewrite the associated section. The chat policy needs a newer (and perhaps shorter) syntax, apparently, so we might rewrite it this month as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:List of known Moderators Hi Spydar, The second source, which is based on old images, isn't updated, and some of the mods that appear there may no longer work for Club Penguin. About the first source, it needs some more proofs to confirm that the penguins that appeared there are mods, as they might be ordinary penguins as well. Anyway, if you think that you have enough sources to confirm a penguin, you can add it, but an article about a moderator may not be needed until he/ her/ their penguin were involved in a significant way in a video, sneak peek, blog post, etc.. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Account Do you have an account or are you an IP because your never on chat? If you are a IP why don't you sign up. You'll defiantly have a big chance of being admin. Cap123 (Talk) 07:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC)